An automatic management system for port arrival and departure and a permission/refusal determination system for vessels arrived at a port are provided as techniques related to port arrival and departure of vessels.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-032900 and 2007-140974.